recovery
by falling in love again
Summary: a small canada x you   i made it ago, basically you walk into a bar...  rated T for alcohol and crap that youngies cant do ;3


Canada x reader ^^

Sadly you find yourself at a local pub sighing you put lower your head on your hands "god help me" you have been suffering with a big hole in your heart from a recent break-up. Sighing again you take another sip from the beer you had been holding for a while; tears role down your face as you grit your teeth from the horrible pain. Half finished with the beer a small white bear walks up to you and sits next to you "who are you?" the bear said calmly, looking at the bear with saoked eyes you just thought to your self 'danm im already drunk? What's in this beer?' holding up the beer you looked at it carefully and the bear just calmly got off and spoke again "bye." and walked off to a table. Watching him walk to the table you think again 'what a bear…." but you see the bear go into the hands of another man who had been depressed as well, you just decided to go back to sulking, hoping to pass out soon…. But the curiosity is killing you 'who is that guy? Why does he have a bear?' you though as you gulped down some more beer. Looking back you can barely see the boy, he had long blond hair with a long, cute twist in the front. He was wearing a red hoodie that seems to be a little to big- the rest you can not state out.

Finally after somewhat 3 beers later you convince your self to go and see how the boy is doing, sadly you were a bit tipsy after the alcohol so you were not 100% "h-hey~" you say leaning against the table looking down at the sad man "wha-what happened?" the boy clearly saw that you were half drunk and just looked away shyly "*sniff* go away!" and the small bear in his lap just questioned who. "p-please I want to help!" you sat just in front of the boy at the table, still looking away he rejected "well I saw you uh-upset from ever there and thought you needed cheering up~" at the words 'I saw you' his face lifted up a little you look into yours "y-you noticed me?" tears still rolling down his white face "yes-why?" you looked at him funny "well no one ever really notices me… ever! Its like as if I never excited" he lowered his head to the table coving it with his hands, all you can do is stare and feel sorry "I mean even my own pet doesn't notice me! " he cried out and the bear showing an example just looked at his asking the was he. That didn't make anything better- just worse. The poor boy sobbing on the table had no drinks around him "I guess you don't drink.." you say trying to change the subject "y-yeah I don't" he said under his arms "yet you come to a bar?" you scooted closer to the boy patting him on the back for comfort. "I-im _." you said in his ear. He lifts his head and rubs his eyes "m-my name is Matthew… and that's my bear kuma-" "who?" kumajiro cluelessly said as he mentally face palmed himself. He turned back to you "you are really one of the first people to notice me eh," a small tint of pink covers both of your faces as you smile "heh really?" you stop for a minute and notice the hazyness is going away "h-hey am I not as drunk as I was before?" he looked at you with big eyes "yeah, in fact you seem normal now- I mean I don't really know since I don't know you much" he said in a panicking mood. "its okay I feel a little better from before…" realizing the word before you remembered what had happened earlier and tears swelled in you eyes, clunching your hand you shut your eyes tightly and try to hide your tears, but failed "_ are you okay?" he rests his hands on your sholder "_?" he rubs your back softly "I-its nothing…." hiding your face you blush a bit at the thought of his new friend caring so much about him "please _! Can you tell me what happened?" you lean sadly onto his sholder still sobbing "w-well earlier ma-my date dumped me…. Very harshly, infact he/she laughed it off! Happily!" Canada twirling your hair around his fingers "I feel so sad for you… its okay.." trying his best to help you feel better as well as you did to him earlier, kamujiro however barging in asking for something to drink "please kuma, can you ask your self?" "who?" was all the Canadian got and went back to support you more "I cant believe someone would do such a thing, but you should be glad as well for having him/her leave you" looking up back at him "b-but why?" looking at you with steady blue eyes behind clear lenses "because now you wont have to put up with that anymore! Why would you want to date some one who laughed at your misery?" you looked into his eyes thinking 'he does have a point'but speaks out " but now I have no love…." "its okay eh~ I bet that soon you'll find a perfect match" se said in a wide grin, but was so clueless that that soon will be sooner then they both had expected.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Waking up, you find yourself laying on your bed, still dressed in what you wore last night. Looking up the clock read 12:45PM. "woah I slept" sitting up you scratch your head and yawn, you feel a small lump in your right pocket, reaching for it you try to remember what had happened. Looking on the paper it had several numbers on it with a small name next to it "Matthew?" squinting your eyes looking at the paper more you remember who he was. Thinking you decide to grab your phone and head to the kitchen. As you wait for the coffee to finish you dial in the numbers that the piece of paper read

"h-hello?"

A small recognizable voice came from the other end

"Matthew?"

you said gripping the phone a little tight out of excitement

"oh hey _ are you feeling better?

"kind of, hey want to get lunch together?"

"shure! Wanna go out or you can come to my house, if you want

You can tell Matthew was blushing on the other end and giggled

"maybe I can go to your house!"

"okay good! Do you still have the piece of paper from yesterday"

"yeah why?"

"on the back on it it has my address"

You flip the paper to seew well, a adress that is not to far from where you live

"oh okay thanks! I'll be over in a bit!'

"okay bye_"

"bye!"

You hang up the phone and set the paper on the counter 'this shold be fun' you thought to your self walking to the coffee machine and turning it off by grabbing your cup. 'wonder what he'll make' you thought sipping the coffe lightly and remembering he was still a mess. Quickly you make a run to shower and prepare to see Matthew.

~3~3~3

Once you get to your door you check if everything is in order 'heh pulled this off in under an hour' looking at his wrist watch that read 1:50PM. Heading out the door you notice something odd 'I never rushed this fast with my ex-date' 'why do I care so much that im not a second late?' questions filled your mind as you walk outside and lock the door. A tint blush covers your cheeks once you get to your car. As you drive you call Matthew again to tell him you were on your way, and had started a little text chat with him, every time your phone received a message a cute smile appeared in your face, it made him feel warm inside.~

Driving up to the addressed house you neatly park on the side of the road near the house. Walking up to the door you can hear yelling and video game noises ' didn't know he liked video games' you knocked on the door but to be greeted by Matthews pet bear kamujiro "who are you?" the bear said softly looking up at you "im _ here to see Matthew?" the bear just cluelessly stared at you saying "who?" before you could hit your self in the forehead Matthew jogs to the door wearing a cute pink apron "hey _! Sorry for the noise, my brother is sunked into the game" he greeted rubbing the back of his head and holding the door open "ooh its okay! May I come in?" "sure! Be careful though, my brother can be a real pig sometimes" walking in you look around 'doesn't seem too messy' you and Matthew walk to the living room which Is divided with the kitchen, you almost gasped on how messy the living room was though, mc-Donald bags every where along with the matching soda cups and wrappers, and in the middle of it all a man similar to Matthew, only difference is that his hair was shorter and he lacked the cute twirl on his head, instead to be replaced with a cowlick; eyes wide open with a game controller in his hands as well as a head piece "woah" is the only word you can use to describe how bad it was, tugging your shirt Matthew showed you to the kitchen "yeah, please ignore my brother Alfred, he wont do us much harm if we leave him alone" nodding you agree and look at Matthew putting pancakes on a plate and taking two empty plates as well. 'pancakes for lunch?' you thought as you looked around for silver wear, hoping to help his friend, unfortunately kamujiro had found them first waddling to the small table in the kitchen "need any help?" you said walking up to Matthew as he set the pancakes down "no, no, no, im fine, just relax" he said pushing you softly onto a chair "no really I want to help you Matthew" he looked at you calmly with two glasses of water in his hands "you can help me by staying at the table" you just sigh listening and unable to think of a get-back. Matthew giggled and brought over maple syrup and sat down close to you "you know everything that were eating is made by me" he said with a light chuckle. Grabbing a pancake from the stack you looked at him with a twinkle in your eye "oh really?" you said as you started eating the pancake. "you like it?" he said wiping you lip with his finger, noticing you had some syrup leaking out "y-yeah! It is very good!" you said blushing as he licked his finger full of syrup that trailed from your mouth, taking another bite this time you make syrup come out purposely, smirking you let him take more syrup, but this time he had done it with his toung, shyly Matthew rested back into his chair, blushing since he wasn't the type to take the first move, but seeing what he was trying to do, you lightly kiss him on the lips. Matthews eyes grow big but drop lightly

You being the one to split after a couple of seconds, blushing furiously Matthew hid his face with his hands "aww Matty it is okay! But I wanna see how much you really like syrup" you said chomping down on a syrup soaked triangle cut piece of pancake.


End file.
